


Vice

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 撩天撩地结果阴沟里翻船的王九龙/宅男型扮猪吃老虎的张九龄斜线前后不分攻受又名防火防盗防发小（迫真





	1. Chapter 1

王九龙觉得自己刚沾枕头，睡了还不到俩小时，就被电话铃声吵醒了。习惯性地在床上四处摸，没摸到手机，倒摸到了点软乎乎的玩意，不是别的，正是昨天跟他一起回来的两个女孩。他本来没这打算，在学校后面那条街上的酒吧里想撩的人没撩到，换了个地儿，结果一口气来了俩愿意 _一起_ 的姑娘，他也没理由拒绝。左推一把，又摇一下的，他才在人家身子底下找到了手机，手机都被焐热了。

“喂。”他也没看是谁，就接了起来，宿醉的感觉真是太难受了，他这会儿还有点晕。“谁呀？”

“是我，亮子。你在哪呢？”那边传来他发小不耐烦的声音，“赶紧到学校来。”

“我今天没课。”王九龙从床上爬起来，一边赶那俩姑娘下床，一边自己往身上套衣服。

“没课也过来，我找你有事。”

“什么事？”

“过来就知道了，你赶紧过来！”

“行行行。”王九龙把电话一挂，就觉得胃里一阵翻涌，他冲向厕所，趴在马桶边上干呕了两下，倒是什么都没吐出来。把气儿喘匀了，又跑去厨房就着咖啡吞了两片阿司匹林。

他们俩约到了经济系大楼前面的那个喷泉那，王九龙一到地方，就看见亮子靠着最外面的扶栏在那站着，双手抱胸，脸上还戴着副太阳镜。他抬头看天，阴得都快跟日蚀差不多，这小子还这德行呢。

“叫我来干嘛？”亮子这人他熟得什么跟什么似的，这么急着找他，肯定没好事。

“操，”一见到王九龙，亮子就激动起来了，他把脸上的墨镜一扯，好家伙，这脸上什么颜色都有。青的，紫的，红的，灰的。“老子让人揍了。”

“谁这么不长眼敢打你？”王九龙说，“你都快在学校里横着走了。”

“这不那谁，那谁他哥嘛。”

“那谁他哥？”王九龙问。

“我女朋友。”亮子又啐了一口，“恋爱也没法谈了，还被人怼到胡同里面胖揍一顿，我实在咽不下这口气，你帮哥们出口气。”

王九龙心说 _怎么没把你打死_ 。他认识亮子女友——准确来说是前女友，大一的学妹，人长得好看性格也好，就是眼睛有点瞎看上亮子这小子了。他也不珍惜，没几个月劈腿的人都有一打了。他学妹好好的一个女孩被折腾得不像样子。

说是这么说，王九龙也不能不帮。亮子和他一个军区大院里一起穿开裆裤长大的，别说上一辈都认识，就是在往上再数一辈也都熟得不分你我。这孙子回头再去找王老爷子诉苦说王九龙没帮他——别管理由是什么，到最后肯定谁也没好果子吃。那出口气就出口气吧，不就是打一架吗。

不过说实话，他其实也没怎么打过架，倒不是因为他是什么不找事儿的人，而是王九龙往那一站，尤其前几年他没减肥那功夫，191的个子，那身板，站在最前面，对面的人都得抬头看他，也就没什么人敢动手了。这回就不一样了，他去替人报仇去了，就算对方认怂，他也得打两下意思意思。

“她哥人在哪呢？”王九龙问。

亮子指着跟着人群一起从经济系楼里出来的一个人，说：“就那小子。”

王九龙一看，愣了半天硬是半个字没说出来。操，怎么是他。黑，戴眼镜，穿着浅色的无袖毛衣，里面一见白色的衬衫，下身穿着中规中矩的蓝色西服裤。全校最书呆子的估计就非他莫属了。他叫张九龄，自己那门宏观经济课的助教，他远远瞧见张九龄眼角的伤口，别人不知道是怎么回事，王九龙可知道，打人的就是他。亮子还在一旁庆幸，“这是谁这么好心帮我动手了，简直现世报。”

王九龙心里骂开了，现世报你个头。

“那个，要不，我找他谈谈，让他道个歉，别动手了。”王九龙说。

“那哪行啊。就得打，打到他求饶。那小子可放话了，以后见我一次打一次，我看这次谁打谁。”亮子气势十足地说。

王九龙心说，要不是我在这，你他妈不还得挨打吗。

要说张九龄脸上这伤是怎么一回事，说来话长——也不算太长，当然也不短。就昨天晚上，王九龙在学校后面那间酒吧里，把他给打了。

当时他喝了不少，要醉没醉，酒劲儿正往上冲，他看见了坐在吧台那的张九龄。不像在学校里一样穿得跟三好学生似的，也没戴那副宅男专属眼镜。一开始他是一个人坐在那喝酒，陆续有几个人上去搭讪，都败下阵来。其中一个估计也是脸皮厚，硬是强行亲了他一口，很快就被张九龄推开了。要说这个助教，王九龙早就看上他了，其他的几门课他能逃就逃，就这门宏观经济，有课就去，一堂不落。教授在上面讲课，他就盯着站在旁边的助教，但是他一直以为张九龄是直的，还是倍儿直的那种，也从来没在gay吧里见过他。他就觉得这人要么是直男，要么是深柜。这两种人，都不好惹。好嘛，现在他突然出现在这，那说明有机会。

王九龙朝自己嘴里灌了杯酒，揉了把脸，就朝他走过去了。他自认搭讪的功力还行，反正自从他举铁之后，不论男女，很少有人拒绝他。结果他刚坐下，跟侍应生说了句‘他来什么我也来什么’，话音还没落下，张九龄看了他一眼，扔下张一百块钱没等找钱就往外走。好家伙，他这是给小费呢。王九龙趁着酒劲上头，站起来吼了嗓子：“你等等！”

酒吧嘈杂，各种声音你遮我，我盖你，他声音挺大，雨点挺小。

结果张九龄还真听到了，站住了，转过身，没好气地问：“干什么？”

这么多年的搭讪技巧这会儿王九龙全忘了，憋了半天就差吼一嗓子说 _干你_ 。但是他毕竟还没醉到那种程度，最后挤出一句没啥技术含量的话，他说：“坐下来喝一杯，算我请你。”

“我喝完了。”张九龄说。

“再喝 _一杯_ 。”

他都快不知道自己是真醉假醉，上去就拽张九龄的胳膊，把人拽回来，点了两杯酒，对着脸，都一口气干了。

“喝完 _一杯_ 了，我能走了吗？”张九龄问。

王九龙觉得自己肯定是真醉了，要不然他怎么一句话没说出来，就按着人家脑袋亲了上去呢。他也不知道怎么接吻就变成了动手，最后以他朝着张九龄眉骨那挥了一拳，自己被酒吧老板和侍应生一人拽着一边胳膊，还有一个搂着他腰往回拽为结局。估计所有人都觉得再这么打下去，他得把人家给弄死，所以都拦着他。张九龄那边没什么人，王九龙就只能眼睁睁地看着他怒不可遏地摔门而去。

“那什么，”王九龙说话也没怎么过脑子，“要不，我找他道个歉吧？”

“谁给谁道歉？”亮子听糊涂了。

“我让他给你道歉。”王九龙赶紧改口。

“不行，我人都找好了。今天你们要是不把他打到求饶认怂，这事没完。”

王九龙一听，怒了：“没什么完，你他妈的劈腿出轨，人家替妹妹出口气怎么啦？别说就是打了你几拳，没把你腿打折算是对得起你。”

亮子说：“操，你说得对，得把他腿打折。”

王九龙：“……”

“你先把他拦住。”亮子说。

“拦什么拦，你清醒一点。”

“不好，”亮子把太阳镜又戴了回来，直往王九龙身后躲，“他看见咱俩了，正往这边走呢。”

“你刚才不还说要把人腿打折吗？”这家伙简直没救了。

结果走过来的张九龄，看都没看旁边那个怂货一眼，他从手里抱着的一叠纸中抽出几张，递给了王九龙。扶了下眼镜，说道：“上周的论文成绩出了，不及格，重写。”

王九龙连眨了几下眼睛，感觉隐形眼镜有点难受，接过论文纸的手停在半空中，他和亮子俩人看着张九龄离开了。

“你他妈敢动他一下，我就把你腿打折。”王九龙把那份论文摔在亮子身上，“这事就算你闹到老爷子那去，也没门儿。”

 

这几天王九龙就没怎么睡着觉，天天想着怎么把人勾搭到手。一边打篮球一边都心猿意马，总走神，最后被一起打篮球的朋友推到一边让他凉快去了。他就扒着篮球场的铁网瞎琢磨，正巧看见张九龄从外面经过，一副纯情少年的样子，被一个师妹——要不就是师姐给拦下来了。跟女孩说话他都能脸红，都黑成那样了还能看出脸红，王九龙想，这是真红。诶哟，这还给礼物呢，快递员啊你。那个女孩背对着王九龙，他看不出给的是什么，但是能看到张九龄接了下来。王九龙心想，要不自己也送点什么吧。但是送什么好呢。

他以前送礼物，就算说不上是投其所好，也能猜出个大概齐。他其中一个前女友和一个前男友的喜好都一样，口红。但是怎么看张九龄也不像是喜欢口红的人，而且那个皮肤涂个口红，想想还挺可怕的。看他平时的穿着，那就送套西服吧。可是西服又不是说想送就能送的，得量体裁衣，除非把他绑到裁缝那按着他脑袋量，要不没啥可能。

对了， _领带_ 。王九龙一拍大腿，领带总没问题了。

隔天他买好了领带，不光挑了价格不菲的，还选了他觉得适合的颜色——黑色的。趁着那天有课，他在下课的时候把张九龄叫住了。

“别以为拿东西贿赂我，就能让你论文过了。”张九龄抬眼看着王九龙笑得跟旺仔一样，又低头看着那个包装精致的礼品盒，说道。

“什么啊。”这春寒料峭的，王九龙竟然直冒汗，“这不是拿来贿赂你的。”

“那是什么？是为上次在酒吧道歉？”

“也不是。”他一否定，就觉得不对劲，好像是说觉得自己没做错一样，他支支吾吾，“这是……”

张九龄眼睛一挑，面无表情看着怪吓人的：“怎么，不觉得自己有错？”

“不是，这个……”这话是说不对了，他一咬牙，“我是有错。我当时喝多了，这个，这个算赔礼道歉了。”

张九龄说：“道歉我接受。但是这个东西，我不能收。”他义正言辞，把王九龙拿着礼物的手往回推。

“为什么？”王九龙一听就没忍住，说道，“人家小姑娘送的东西你都能收，我送的怎么就不行？”

张九龄眉头一皱，问：“什么小姑娘？”

话都说了，也收不回去了。王九龙只能硬着头皮回答：“就前天，那个穿裙子的。”

张九龄脸色一沉：“你跟踪我？”

王九龙急忙辩解：“什么跟踪你，是你们俩在体育场外面站着的，我一不小心看到了。”

张九龄脸色并无缓和：“别人的东西我收不收，跟你有什么关系？”说完他转身就走。留下王九龙一个人拿着个礼品盒子站在那恨不得打自己几个嘴巴，他没事提什么其他的女孩。他以前追别人的时候从来没这么冲动和口不择言，怎么一遇上张九龄，他大脑就跟宕机了似的。


	2. Chapter 2

他背部的线条简直不似真的一样，好看极了，平常在衬衫的遮盖之下，完全看不出来，不算是肌肉特别发达，但是在健身房举铁那么久，王九龙知道这种身材这不是一朝一夕就能练出来的。他以前一直以为他就是个书呆子，死读书的那种。王九龙躺在床上，顺着肩膀一直看到腰窝，盯着看了半天，直到张九龄转过身来。

“醒了？”张九龄问。

“嗯。”他点点头，看着张九龄把衣服裤子穿起来，他暗暗觉得有点可惜，因为他一穿上衣服，戴上眼镜——他要是再来一副牙套，那他就可以称得上是教科书式的Nerd了。

“这是你家？”

“不是。”王九龙说，“这是我舅他家。”

“你舅舅也住在这？”张九龄问。

“他不住。”王九龙摆摆手，从床上下来，也是光着屁股，捡起地上的T恤往身上套，“我舅舅做生意的，忙得很，基本不着家。这儿离学校近，出门就是，所以我平常……”

“……平常从酒吧之类的地方约到人就把他们带这儿来？”张九龄冷不丁地冒出一句话。

王九龙：“……”

张九龄弯下腰，从床底下用手指勾出一件紫色的薄纱内衣，似笑非笑，“怎么，你这是把人赶得有多急，连内衣都没来得及穿？”

这问题他没法回答，只能尴尬地把那件内衣夺过来，揉成了一团。

“要不，我也走吧。”张九龄看了一眼时间，都已经日上三竿。

“你往哪走啊。”王九龙急忙说道，“你和他们不一样。”

“有什么不一样？不都是从酒吧里带回来的吗？”张九龄说。

自从那次送礼没送出去，已经过了大半个月。他也追人家追了这么长时间，什么招都使了，但是毫无效果。送礼不收，请吃饭出去玩之类的不去——这倒有正经理由，张九龄很忙，他已经大四了，虽然现在课没那么多，但是他要忙助教的事，还得忙实习的事——那么多次邀请，他是一次没去过。可以说得上是各种出师不利，他跟亮子说了这事之后，他那缺德的发小还一天到晚挤兑他，说他真是眼瞎，怎么看上那么个黑小子。

昨天，他正一个人在酒吧喝闷酒，看见张九龄进来的时候他眼睛瞬间亮了。刚开始还想再喝酒壮胆一下，但又立刻想起那次他喝多了把人给打了的事，他是明白了，表白还是得清醒着的时候来。他就悄悄地从后门出去，到附近便利店买了瓶水和一盒泡腾片，一口气喝了半瓶水。又买了瓶漱口水在厕所漱了半天嘴。对着镜子猛拍自己的脸，第一次嘛，他是没什么底气的，但是总归得迈出这一步。

结果让他没想到的是，他还真成功了。坐在张九龄旁边没多久，他终于鼓足勇气表白了，紧张得跟二五八万似的，说完之后都没敢看人家。然后他就听见张九龄说，‘我也挺喜欢你的。’

然后他就把人带这儿来了。

“我真得走了。”张九龄看着有些窘迫的王九龙，笑说，“我今天上午有课，必须得走了。”

“靠，今天有宏观经济？”王九龙问。

“没有。”张九龄看着他惊讶的样子，无奈地摇头，“我就不能有别的课啊？”

“……”

“行了，我先走了。”他说，“再见。”

 

俩人就算是正式交往了。那之后王九龙一次都没带他去过玫瑰园，部队大院也远在北京城另外一头，都没法去。幸亏张九龄不住学校宿舍，他家就在学校附近的一个小区里，还是自己住，王九龙有事没事就往那跑。刚开始也算顺风顺水，就像正常的情侣，只要张九龄得空，王九龙就陪他，想在家待着在家待着，想出去玩——很明显，张九龄这样的人并不是特别喜欢出去疯玩，所以也就吃个饭之类的。但是最近他明显感觉到有些不对，虽然张九龄一直以来就很忙，但是这几周他忙得有些过分了，基本都是凌晨两三点才回来，一大早九十点就又去上课了。要说他是不见人影还确实不是，王九龙知道他人在哪。猜都不用猜，肯定在图书馆。

平时就算难得在家，他也总是没什么笑模样，王九龙凑过去亲他，他也不给亲，就推开王九龙用一句‘我还得忙正事’打发他。亲都不让亲，更别说别的了，王九龙要是实在想来，他那个软硬不吃的师哥就双手一摊，一副你想强迫我我也打不过你的样子。好嘛，他快一米八的大小伙子往床上一坐，活像是被人给欺负了的良家妇女。每次都这样，气是气，但是他也不能真的动手，再说他也不好这一口。强扭的瓜还不甜呢，他能强扭一次难道以后还得一直强扭？

跟他相处的这阵子，王九龙越想越明白，他不仅是想和张九龄谈恋爱，还想跟他过日子，一直在一起。以前那些个前女友前男友的，他从来都没有过这种感觉。他这几天正纠结郁闷，他爸竟然也天天给他发微信，催他回家。还问他最近处没处对象，要是处了就趁暑假带回家来。他没心情应付想孙子想得不得了的老爷子，就随便找了个前女友的照片发了过去。结果他爸那边还真消停了，就说了句，暑假回来一趟吧。

王九龙知道自己肯定哪得罪他了，但是想了半天，也没什么头绪。最后还是亮子给他提了醒：有一次他和张九龄俩人一起出门，碰上了王九龙一群狐朋狗友——他明白那群人不是什么好东西。平常在一起也就是喝酒打牌，不算什么真正的朋友。张九龄是生面孔，那些人问的时候，王九龙就随口说了一句这是他师哥。倒不是他怕什么，张九龄不知道那群人是什么货色，他知道，一个个都是恐同直男癌。他要一说这是自己男朋友，那群狗嘴吐不出象牙的玩意肯定没什么好话，到时候一言不合，不欢而散没什么，要是打起来事儿闹大了就不好了。尤其那里面有一个人还是和王九龙一个大院的——这事传到他爸耳朵里，那就完了。王九龙虽然不算是在柜子里的，但是跟他那个当了一辈子兵的爹出柜他还不太敢。

这天张九龄难得回家很早，刚坐在沙发上喝了口水，屁股还没做热呢，王九龙就凑过去在他耳朵边上吹风：“做吧。”

张九龄几乎没动，只是偏了偏头，哄小孩似的：“别闹。”

“谁闹了，很久没做了。”

“不是做过了吗？”

“什么时候？”王九龙很是疑惑。

“两个月前。”

两个月前？他心里一琢磨，两个月前不正是在玫瑰园那次嘛。

“就那一次啊？你还不如说一次都不做呢。”王九龙赌气地说。

“哦，那以后都别做了吧。”张九龄起身往卧室走。

“师哥！”他叫了一嗓子。

“我有事要忙，明天我还得替老师一堂课，得备课。你要有什么事，就先忙会儿吧，别管我。”

王九龙看着他的后脑勺，自己泄气地靠在沙发上。他能有什么事。估计张九龄也不愿意自己跟那群狐朋狗友鬼混，所以每次那帮人找他，他都拒绝了。亮子也谈上了女朋友，整天围着那姑娘转，学习上的事基本上也就是能过就行，他本身人聪明，临时抱个佛脚就足够应付考试了。

在客厅坐了没两分钟，没忍住跑去卧室了，结果两句话没说好，俩人就吵了起来。不知道怎么，突然说起了出柜这件事。

王九龙心里直犯嘀咕，他说：“明明你才是深柜吧，根本就没人知道你喜欢男的。”

张九龄坐在书桌前抬头看他，他师哥这人别的好说，哪哪都好，就是一生气起来，眼神太可怕。“你自己才是吧。”

“我都这样了还算在柜子里？”王九龙反问，虽然不是什么值得骄傲的事儿（他还是有那么一点骄傲）但是王九龙的确算是这个圈子里小有名气的，特受欢迎。他这还算深柜，那整个北京城估计就没有人算是不在里面的了。

“你交往过多少男朋友？”张九龄问。

“你之前就一个。”王九龙如实回答，忍住没把那句‘但是我睡过的人多啊’说出来。

“但是你想说，你睡过的人很多是吧。”张九龄直接提他把这句话说了出来，“你是因为喜欢他们所以上床，还是单纯想上床？”

“单纯想上床。”王九龙脱口而出，人有七情六欲，生理需求嘛。

“那我呢？”张九龄问。

“你不同，”王九龙急忙说，“我是真的喜欢你。”那些以前想都不用想的甜言蜜语现在一个词都说不出，就只是不断地重复，“我真的，特别喜欢你。”

“特别喜欢我……”张九龄重复了一遍，嘴角刚露出的一点微笑随着下一句话一起消失了，“那么喜欢我却不愿意在你朋友面前说出我是你的男朋友。”

他果然还是对那件事耿耿于怀。

“不是，”王九龙更急了，“那群人根本不是 _什么好东西_ ，我们也不算什么朋友。撑死算是熟人，而且那些人个个都对gay有偏见，当时我要一说，那几个人要是满嘴屁话，咱们不是没事给自己添堵嘛。”

“那你有把和我的关系告诉其他的什么朋友吗？”

“有！”王九龙赶忙说，“我跟亮子说了。”

“亮子？”

“就我那发小……”王九龙说话声越来越小，他干巴巴地笑了几声，“那个，之前和你妹妹谈恋爱那个。”

“他算是 _什么好东西_ 吗？”张九龄淡淡地说。

“但是我跟他从小一起长大的，没办法，家里关系都近。”王九龙有些无奈，“你这么说是不是有点不公平，你难道就跟你的朋友说了我们之间的事了吗？”

“我没什么朋友。”他顿了顿，伸出手制止住要说话的王九龙，“只有两个已经工作了的师哥，我们关系不错。他们都知道我们的事儿，还有我导师，就是咱们经济学的教授，他也知道。”他抬头看了一眼已经愣住的王九龙，“我妈也知道。”

“师哥，你不懂，我是真的……”喜欢你。大脑一片混乱的王九龙已经说不出什么来了，他一心只想着张九龄能懂他的心意。

“不，不是我不懂。”张九龄说，他看向王九龙时，眼神中有着和对方看他一样的神情，“是你不懂，”他叹了口气，“你自己好好想想吧，这几天我们最好不要见面了，等你想清楚了，再来找我。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们仍然能见到对方，在上课的时候，也会有交谈，大多时候都是关于学习的。一周之前，王九龙去找了他，向他道歉，更加正式的那种。他觉得这件事很快就会过去，只要他道了歉，他们就会像普通吵架的情侣一样，总会和好的。

但是张九龄却只是摇摇头：“你以为我在乎你那群所谓的朋友的看法？我在乎的是你的看法，你是怎么看待我们的关系的？”

“我是认真的！非常认真，我真的希望我们能在一起。”王九龙觉得懊恼，为什么无论他怎么说，对方就是不明白。“但是你不能让我和朋友断绝来往吧，你这也太自私了。”

听到自私这个形容的时候张九龄微微睁大了眼睛，很是惊讶。但是他没反驳，只是说：“那我这么说吧，如果你的那群“朋友”，”他用手比划出双引号，“对异性恋有敌意，天天说喜欢女孩的人都恶心，并且辱骂你的女朋友是个婊子，你会对此毫不在意地和他们该喝酒喝酒，该出去玩出去玩吗？”

“他们去找你麻烦了？”王九龙的心猛地一跳，声音提高了不少。

“没有，”张九龄说，“你先回答我的问题。”

“要是当着我的面这么说，我肯定就不会和他们来往了。”他小心翼翼地回答着，但是他能感觉出来自己男朋友对这个回答还是不满意，“我们没聊过这件事，但是他们多少也都知道我是双。”

“不聊就等于不存在了吗？”张九龄反问。

“那你到底想让我怎么做？”王九龙觉得很累，真的很累，“我这就挨个给他们发微信，告诉他们你是我男朋友？做不成朋友就做不成了，我又不是离了他们活不了了。”

“你还是不明白。”

“我有什么不明白的，你告诉我啊。”王九龙说。

“行，”他点点头，看了一眼时间，“我下午还有一节课，今天晚上我们好好谈谈吧。”

王九龙使劲点头：“好好好，你说去哪，我这就去预约。”

“我不想出去，”张九龄说，“去我家吧，反正你有钥匙，我可能会晚点才回去。”

王九龙随便在外面吃了午饭，就立刻去了张九龄他家，虽然有一段时间没来了，但是这基本没什么变化。他坐在沙发上，电视也看不下去，看手机也是老想着张九龄。最后只能盯着墙上的钟发呆熬时间，然后琢磨着自己要说些什么。他想着无论张九龄提什么要求，照做就是了，跟对象吵架不都是这样吗？顺着对方说就行了，不管错没错，先承认。他就这么想着，越来越觉得事情可能有转机，他也就放松下来了，躺在沙发上竟然有点困，也不知道怎么回事，眼睛刚合上，就睡着了。醒过来时，张九龄不知道什么时候坐在旁边的单人沙发上，拄着下巴歪头盯着他。

他吓得差点跳起来，“靠，师哥你什么时候回来的，怎么开门都没动静的。”

张九龄说：“是你睡得太沉了。”

“我也不知道怎么回事，今天特别累。”王九龙随口说道。

张九龄：“哦。”

“师哥，我不是说那个到这来累，我是……”王九龙马上解释。

“我什么也没说啊。”张九龄笑说，玩味地问，“你是不是觉得我是那种特敏感，控制欲望特别强的人。”

王九龙立刻摇头：“不是不是。”

张九龄：“没事，我就是控制欲特别强的人。”

王九龙：“……”

“想喝点什么吗？”张九龄从沙发上站起来，去厨房之前问道。

“咖啡。”王九龙说，“白水也行。”

烧水的声音从厨房那边传来，几分钟之后，张九龄端着两个杯子走了过来。一杯是咖啡，另一杯是加了奶的红茶。

“我还以为你不喝茶。”王九龙接过咖啡说道。

“是你不喝茶。”张九龄说，小口抿了一点。

“你的茶里还加了别的东西？”两个人距离很近，王九龙注意到了那杯茶似乎并不只是加了牛奶，有些奇怪的味道飘过来。

“牛奶，肉桂，月桂叶……”

“肉桂和月桂叶？”王九龙问。

“就是桂皮和香叶。”张九龄说，“炖肉用的那两样。”

“……”

“要尝尝吗？”张九龄问。

“还是……不要了。”王九龙一想到那个味道就觉得有些起鸡皮疙瘩。怎么还有人喜欢在茶里加这些东西。两个人面对面地喝了一会各自的饮料，几乎是默契地同时放下了杯子，王九龙觉得这个还是自己先开口比较好，他深吸了一口气，问道：“你想让我怎么做？”

他想得差不多了，不就是告诉他的朋友们他其实是Bi，现在正和一个男的谈恋爱吗。没什么大不了的，如果做不成朋友了，就不做了。

“你想好了吗？”张九龄问。

“想好了。”亮子一开始知道他不光跟女孩上床还和男的也来的时候，也是一副你是不是有病的样子，还一直觉得王九龙跟他关系这么好是不是喜欢他。后来说开了也就没什么了，他是Bi又不是见谁都发情的。

“真的想好了？”张九龄再次问了一遍。

“真的。”这还想什么，就算现在拿手机跟朋友们出柜，也没事，群发一下就行了。

“你得跟你父母出柜。”张九龄声音不大，但是字字清晰。

“行，我这就……”王九龙下意识地答应，很快他就反应过来了张九龄在说什么，他猛地一下站起来，难以置信地问，“你说什么？”

“你得把你的状况跟你父母说清楚。”张九龄重复了一遍。

“不行不行，”他一边摇头一边说道，情绪激动地在客厅里走来走去，最后又坐回到沙发上，看起来有些害怕，一副要哭的样子，“你到底为什么非得这么逼我，是我哪做得不够好吗？”

张九龄站起来，走到他面前，低头看他，“我不是在逼你。但是你不能一边享受着异性恋的特权，一边和我交往，这样避重就轻，你不觉得对谁都是不公平的吗？你可以把你自己分割成两半，可是你得明白，这两个合在一起，才是你。这一半说着喜欢我喜欢得不得了，另一半却对我避之唯恐不及，”他伸出手，手掌温柔地贴在王九龙的脸颊上，语气却大相径庭，“你这才是自私。”

他看着张九龄，仿佛已经不认识这个人了。“你不知道，我爸，我爸根本不可能接受这样的我。你这是逼我和父母决裂。”

“我不是逼你和他们决裂，我只是想让你正视自己，正视这段感情。你需要的不是父母接受你自己，而是你自己接受你自己。说我控制欲强也好，说我贪婪也好，我想要全部的你，而不是那个你肯分享出来的一半。而且只要你愿意迈出那一步，后果是什么我也愿意和你一起承担，我也会喜欢你的一切，包括你所有的恶习。”

王九龙捂住了脸，带着哭腔的声音从手掌背后传来：“如果，如果我说我不去，你是不是要跟我分手。”他的声音越发地轻了，几乎是在哀求，“我，我不想和你分手。我是不会和你分手的。”

张九龄呼出一口气，把王九龙遮盖住自己表情的手拿下来，他说：“不，我不会和你分手。因为我喜欢你，”他看着王九龙不敢相信的表情，“我很喜欢你，别说你只给我一半，就算你只给我三分回应，我现在也不在乎。但是大楠，我了解我自己，现在我能和一半的你在一起，但是以后我的胃口会渐渐变大，我会想要全部的你。相同的，我也会报不保留。所以如果你不想现在就和你父母摊牌，没问题，我不会逼你。但是你得明白，总有一天，你得把话说开，长痛不如短痛，时间不等人。”

“那如果我们将来因为别的事情分开了呢？”分手的理由有太多了。

“别的事谁也预料不到，但是现在你的这个状态我可以预料到将来的结果。”

“什么结果？”

“没有结果。”

 

王九龙一直没敢跟父母出柜。原因嘛，首先就是他也不是完全的gay，女孩也行。他总是抱着侥幸心理，想着等到该结婚的时候，说不定正巧在和女孩子谈恋爱，那还何必和父母说这档子事呢。他王九龙可以说得上是天不怕地不怕，小时候在大院里也是横着走的。但是他就怕一个人，他爸。他也不是没想过坦白，几年前他还在念高中，刚开始有意识自己可能也对男的感兴趣，也想过干脆就直接说出来。

但是有一次他和父母看电视时，正巧电视里的一档节目在讨论同性恋的事，王九龙就没忍住问了一句：要是我也喜欢男的呢。他爸在一旁板着脸，冷冷地来了一句：别人的孩子我不管，但是你要是喜欢男的，那不好意思，我们的父子关系就到这结束了。王九龙一下子像是掉进了冰窟窿里，既觉得寒心又觉得庆幸，还好他不是完全的同性恋，还好他也喜欢女孩子。

和张九龄谈过之后第二天，两个人就直奔他家。王九龙知道自己的决心太脆弱，没办法等，必须速战速决。一路上他基本上是大脑空白的，也不知道要说点啥，只有一句话他在脑子里反复地排练。

“他叫张九龄，是我男朋友。”就这句。

本来他都想得差不多了，反正直接了当就说了吧，死就死，大不了就是被扫地出门。他还有两年就毕业了，养活自己也没什么问题。王老爷子是老来得子，就他这么一个孩子，他可以慢慢劝他爸，说不定时间长了就劝动了。张九龄也一直安慰他，说没事，不管发生什么，他都在。这么一想，王九龙又觉得没问题了。但是刚到家，一看到他爸正在院子里遛弯，刚鼓起来的勇气就全散了，满脑子都是他爸怒发冲冠的样子和当时说我们断绝父子关系冰冷的神色。

张九龄走过去说：“伯父你好，我叫张九龄，我是……”

他没等张九龄说完，掉头就走，他没法阻止张九龄说出来，也不想见到父亲的反应。那一瞬间，他只想逃跑。但是也不知道该去哪，就一门心思往前走。他在小时候总躲起来的地方蹲着，手足无措，也不知道过了多久，张九龄竟然过来了。

“还喜欢我吗？”他问。

王九龙差点哭出来：“喜欢。”但是又立刻摇摇头，“不喜欢了。”

“啊，那行。那咱们就走吧。”张九龄说。

王九龙老大的个子，蹲在那，光摇头，不说话。

“怎么了？”张九龄明知故问。

“我，”他磕磕绊绊地问，“我爸什么反应？”

“你自己去看看吧。”张九龄说，“他在家等着你呢。”

“不行不行，”王九龙连连摆手，“现在去他不得生吞活剥了我。”他抓住张九龄的手，几乎觉得这是最后一次了，他越想越觉得难受，紧紧攥着张九龄的手，喃喃着：“我真的喜欢你。”

张九龄说：“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

他这么一说，王九龙的眼泪一下就掉下来了。张九龄就势把蹲在的王九龙搂紧了怀里，双手环抱着他的头。

“我之前随口问过一句，要是我也喜欢男的，会怎么样。我爸说，那我就没你这个儿子了。”他把头埋在张九龄怀里，闷闷地说。

张九龄身体一僵，收紧了一点双手：“怪不得，”接着又说，“对不起。”

“你说什么对不起，这也不是你的错。”

“我没说。”张九龄突然说。

“什么？”

“我没跟你爸说我们的事。”

“……”

“但是我想，你爸早就知道了。”张九龄松开手，抬起王九龙的脸，抹了抹他脸上的眼泪，“你爸来找过我。”

王九龙：“……”

张九龄：“到学校来的，虽然我吓了一跳，但是他没说什么，也没问什么，就说来见见我。然后让我好好照顾你，说你人虽然傻了点，但心不坏。”

王九龙一下子精神了，从地上起来，腿有点麻，他活动了一下，差点以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”接着又来了一句，“我他妈哪傻？”

张九龄：“你觉得你喜欢我多于我喜欢你。”

王九龙：“……行，你喜欢我多于我喜欢你行了吧。”

张九龄：“你还是傻，喜欢哪能比较。”

王九龙：“……”

张九龄：“而且你之前是不是给他发过一张女朋友的照片？”

王九龙：“嗯，发了。很长时间之前嘛，他一直催我暑假带女朋友回来，那时候我……你知道的，心烦得很，就随便发了张前女友的照片给他应付一下。”

张九龄：“那个前女友是不是太前了？”

王九龙：“啥？”

张九龄：“你爸说那是你上高三的时候交往的女朋友。”

王九龙：“……”

张九龄：“那么久之前的女朋友，照片还留着？”

王九龙：“……”

“我十四岁就跟我妈说了我喜欢男人的事，”张九龄严肃起来，脸上有点苦笑，“我没你那么幸运，我对女孩一点感觉都没有。我当时也怕，所以只敢跟我妈说。我妈听了没什么太大反应，就只是抱了我，抱了很久。她说她一直就是这么猜的，谢谢我能告诉她实话，但是她说别跟我爸说。我当时还觉得是好事，至少有一个人是支持我的。后来我初中毕业之后，就一直住校，也不怎么和我爸联系，什么事都是通过我妈，因为我不敢和我说话，也不敢看他的眼睛，总觉得会被发现。就这样过了几年，一直到我念大学，我和父亲的关系越来越疏远。一年前我爸突发脑溢血，没抢救过来。我妈后来说，病发前几天他一直在念叨我，说想我，想和我谈谈。我就一直推脱说忙，没时间。”

“九龄……”王九龙看着他，心痛万分。

“我很后悔，我应该早点告诉他。”张九龄闭上眼睛，表情痛苦，“如果我说了出来，没错，他也许会大发雷霆，也许会不认我，但是一切都还有机会，而现在，什么都没了。他直到死的那一刻也不知道自己的儿子真实的一面，也不知道为什么我会疏远他。我后悔没在有机会的时候以最真实的我出现在他的面前，你父亲来找我的时候我就想，我爸是不是也曾经这么疑惑过自己是否做错了什么，我不想到最后，你也像我一样徒劳地后悔。”

王九龙：“我都不知道……你想了这么多。我还以为你单纯的是控制狂。”

张九龄耸耸肩：“我就是个控制狂。”

王九龙：“……”

张九龄：“我之前说的，你就算只给我三分，我也不在乎。是骗你的。我在乎，在乎得不得了。”他的眼神在某一瞬间变得非常可怕，仿佛张开了血盆大口，可以吃人，“你是我的，你的全部都得是我的。”但是那种眼神转瞬即逝，他露出了温和的笑容，“我也是你的。”

王九龙先是一愣，然后脸唰一下全红了。

张九龄：“没想到你这么容易脸红，我还以为你脸皮已经厚道百毒不侵了呢。”

王九龙哼了一声：“那是因为我白。”他接着不确定地问，“你说的是真的吗？”

张九龄：“哪句？”

王九龙：“就……你，你是我的。我……”

张九龄笑，冲他勾了勾手指，王九龙俯身低头过来，张九龄搂住他的脖子，在他耳边轻轻地咬着耳廓，低语。

此时的王九龙感觉自己仿佛是一个刚进入青春期的毛头小子，他现在非常确信，现在已经不只是自己的脸红了。他把张九龄从自己身上拽下来，用自己的嘴来堵住那些话，两个人的亲吻很是漫长，仿佛会永远地持续下去。


End file.
